Every time we touch
by Danni1989
Summary: Songfic... Everytime we touch by Cascada.  Elena puts into words how she feels for Damon as she lays beside him one night.  its short but dont let that hinder you.  I dont own the song.


it's super short but I hope you like it anyways. No matter what I tried it would resist every attempt at rewriting. So I hope you dont hate it. this is how it wanted to turn out for some reason. It's completely fluffy. Let me know what you think. Its a song fic on the song "Every time we touch" by Cascada

I dont own the song or the characters.

* * *

><p><em>I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.<em>

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why._

_Without you its hard to survive._

Elena ran her fingertips down Damon's arm while he slept beside her, just needing to feel his skin. It was funny even sleeping so close to him, she still needed to touch him. They were only inches apart, but yet she needed to reach her hand across the short distance and touch his skin. She could practically hear him telling her that he loved her, and how much he wanted her, like he had over and over again earlier in the night. She could still hear the words now. The words resonated deep inside her and she couldn't get them out of her head. It was like he was saying them in his sleep. She was in awe at how soft his skin really was, she'd expected rough, but in reality his skin was like silk. Once she had, had her fill of touching him she laid her head on the pillow beside him. She didn't understand this, it was crazy. Somehow he had found her weakness. Her weakness was him. His ocean blue eyes staring her down managed to make her melt each and every time he looked at her. She couldn't see her life without him. She didn't want to see her life without him. She didn't know how she survived before she met him.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we I feel the static._

_Every time we kiss I reach for the sky._

_Cant you hear my heart beat so..._

_I cant let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Somehow just the touch of his hands had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. And somehow whenever he pressed his lips to hers, she felt light. Almost as if she was floating...or flying. He made her heart soar and that had never happened before. She was sure he could hear her heart beat pick up the moment he stepped into a room. She knew he could hear it... hello vampire. But she was sure that even if he was human, he would have been able to pick up the change in her heartbeat from him just walking into the room. This thing between them was so perfect. So incredible. She never wanted it to end. She wanted it to last forever. Whenever he held her hand in public or in private, there was a certain amount of electricity in the air. She could feel it shock her and run through their bodies. He could stroke her cheek, or place his hand on her back, or anything and the same electricity was there. She could feel herself reaching for the heavens whenever his lips touched hers. It was an amazing, a heady feeling. She didn't think she'd ever be able to let him go now. She'd had her first taste of Damon Salvatore and she'd never let him go. She wanted and she needed him in her life.

_Your arms are my castle._

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and bad times, we've been through them all._

_You've made rise when I fall._

Somehow in a short period of time he became her everything. His arms kept her safe from the world. When she was within their embrace, nothing could hurt her. Nothing could touch her. His love for her protected her from any other pain, she knew he loved her and that was all she needed to know. If he loved her nothing else could hurt her. He holds her and wipes away her tears when she's sad. He laughs with her and smiles when she's happy. He listens to her when she needs to let something off her chest. He's been there through everything;good or bad. He's picked her up when she's fallen. When she wasn't sure if she could ever come back. He's fixed everything and he doesn't even know it.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss i reach for the sky._

_Cant you hear my heart be so..._

_I cant let you go._

_Want you in my life._

There are people that don't agree with her decision. People that don't understand why she chose him. They don't understand him and they really don't understand how wonderful and how perfect he really is. They don't notice how whenever he looks at her or brushes up against her she gets funny feelings in her. She loves how he makes her feel like a lovestruck teenager. How his kisses can send her higher. How her heart beats fast whenever he comes around. No one understands that. No one understands that there is a part of her that wants this to be forever. And she knows it can be. She knows they have this potential. They don't understand how badly she needs him. How she couldn't breath if he wasn't by her side. They don't understand the connection, and the love they have for each other. No one understood, and that was fine with her. She didn't care. All that mattered to her was how she felt about Damon and how he felt about her.

When she woke up in the morning in the exact same position from when she woke up, she smiled. Because staring back at her were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. When she smiled his lips quirked upwards. Reaching her hand across the small gap she traced his full lips with her finger. Pulling her finger from his lips she trailed downwards and linked their fingers together in the soft sunlight shining through the curtains.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Cant you feel my heart be fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._


End file.
